Un été qui promet!
by valrie15
Summary: Lorsque Hermione se voit forcée de garde le petit d'une amie de sa tante et qu'une surprise pas laide du tout, mais au combien exaspérente l'attend, que se passe-t'il? résumé pas terrible, mais venez jetter un coup d'oeil!
1. MarcAndré!

Salut à tous! Voilà ma première fiction que j'écris présentement... J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira et soyez indulgent, c'est la prmière que je fais! Ah, et pour le deuxième chapitre il est presque terminé...

--

-Oui tante Céline, sans problème, je serai là à huit heure demain matin avec mes valises, c'est promis! Au revoir, bonne soirée! Mais, pourquoi suis-je incapable de dire non?! Maintenant, je suis prise pour garder tout l'été un poupon de 2 ans : le garçon de ma tante 7 jours sur 7, 24 heures sur 24! Je dois être maudite! Au moins je vais être fortement bien payée, c'est déjà sa. Ah, au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, moi c'est Hermione Granger, sorcière née de parents moldus, étudiante à Poudlard et j'entreprendrai ma septième année l'année suivante.

À 7h47 précisément!(1) : Toc-toc-toc

-Ah bonjour! Vous devez être Hermione?

-Oui, madame!

-Parfait! Je vais vous présenter Olivier, Marc-André et ma petite Julianne qui à six ans

Ah tient, j'aurais pourtant cru qu'elle m'avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait que le petit Olivier à garder! C'est bien le genre de ma tante sa! Me convaincre qu'il n'y aura pas grand-chose à faire et me retrouvée avec un tas de travaille! Alors convaincue que Julianne est la plus vieille (ben, la plupart du temps on les énonce du plus petite au plus grand, en tout cas moi, je suis toujours l'ordre pour n'importe quoi!)(2) je les appelle :

-Alors, ils sont où ces tout p'tits n'amour que je l'ai vois! Julianne, Marc-André, Olivier! (Je sais, là je les ai mis dans le désordre, mais sa existe l'ordre décroissant, non?)

Et là, c'est la honte totale! Je vois un garçon plutôt grand d'au moins 3 ou 4 pouces de plus que moi avec les cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux d'un bleu-gris si envoutant, il faut dire qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, surtout que sa chemise laisse deviner une musculature qui ne semble plus à améliorée… Woh! Stop, là je m'éloigne du sujet : la honte totale. Alors, c'est sa il me dit sur un ton plutôt moqueur en affichant une sourire espiègle :

-C'est moi le petit n'amour Marc-André!

-Eeee… (Ben voilà que la seule lettre que je sois capable de prononcer est désormais le : E, remarque sa aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu dire la lettre A tient, ou pire Y : sa aurait paru un peu étrange…)

-Ah, désolé Hermione! J'avais oublié de te dire que tu n'auras qu'à t'occuper d'Olivier, mais que Marc-André sera là pour Julianne puisque celle-ci voulait absolument avoir SON Marc-André, mais que celui-ci n'est pas très à l'aise avec les plus petits et que je fais garde Olivier chez moi pour que ma sœur puisse partir en voyage humanitaire avec son mari.

-Ah, bon et bien ce n'est pas grave du tout Madame! (Si elle croit que sa va me déranger de passer la journée avec SA! mais alors pas du tout!)(3)

-Bon, alors je vous laisse, Hermione, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide à Marc-André. Il connait la maison et sais où se situeras ta chambre et celle d'olivier durant l'été et connait les numéros à rejoindre en cas d'urgence.

-Ok,

C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'en va et me laisse seul avec Marc-André, ben en fait il y a les petits aussi, mais bref….

-Tu compte rester là jusqu'à huit heure? Ah, zut! Je dois vraiment avoir l'air stupide à rester planter dans l'entrée le petit Olivier dans les bras avec un sourire niais! Il va vraiment me prendre pour une cloche! Il faudrait peut-être que je réponde, mais je me contente de le suivre, lui et Julianne. D'ailleurs celle-ci a l'air de bien l'appréciée, car elle se jette dans ces bras et lui chuchote des paroles que j'arrive à peine à entendre :

- Dit, est-ce que tu peux en faire un?

- Non, pas tout de suite ma puce, on va d'abord te faire déjeuner!

Mais de quoi parlent-t'ils, enfin? Faire un, quoi?!, Bah! Sa doit être un petit jeu entre eux deux, cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance de toute façon! J'asseye le petit Olivier dans sa chaise haute et me retourne ver Marc-André qui est entrain de verser du lait dans le bol de Lucky Charms(4) de la petite :

-Heum, excuse-moi, tu pourrais me dire où se trouve le pain?

-T'as qu'à fouiller!

Je le regarde d'un air ahuri, il a beau être un des gars les plus sex que j'ai jamais vu, et être très apprécié de la petite, il est aussi plus que snob!

Bon et bien, je crois que je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule! Je farfouille dans toutes les armoires et dans le garde-manger, mais je ne trouve rien du tout. Je ne suis quand même pas pour redemander de l'aide à cet idiot, mais là le petit commence à pleurnicher qu'il a faim. Ah, stupide orgueil, je vais devoir la piétiner pour m'occuper d'Olivier :

-Désolé, mais tu vois bien que le petit a faim, alors encore une fois, pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve le pain?!

Oups j'ai un petit peu monter le ton et Julianne me regarde férocement, car j'ai haussé le ton avec son cher gardien et le gars me regarde plus qu'amusé avec un regard moqueur.

-C'est bon, mais juste pour ne pas faire crever le petit de faim! Le pain est juste derrière toi, sur le comptoir.

Alors, là j'ai vraiment l'air d'une tarte, aveugle de surplus!

C'est à ce moment que Julianne se décide à placer un mot que j'entends, malgré le fait que je suis occupée à beurrer des tartines :

- Dis, tu-peux en faire un maintenant, j'ai fini de manger!

Je me retourne et le gars me regarde méfiant, puis il sort un bout de bois fait un mouvement de main et le bol de céréale se met à flotter dans les airs sous le regard admiratif de la fillette qui applaudit et de moi qui n'en reviens tout simplement pas! Il est complètement fou ce sorcier de faire des sorts, comme sa devant des moldus, même s'ils sont des enfants, il ne peut pas savoir que moi je suis une sorcière! La petite fille se met à crier de joie :

-Bravo! Un jour tu m'apprendras ce sort-là, hein Drago?

Le visage du garçon se décompose peu à peu et, QUOI!? Je viens de réaliser : elle a bien dit Drago?!...

--

(1)Faut bien précisez l'heure! (OK, la ferme Val!! Je sais!)

(2)Ne pensez pas que mois je fais sa, là c'est Hermione qui délire présentement!

(3)D'accord, je vous l'accorde! Sa colle peut-être pas du tout à Hermione le rôle de la fille qui trippe sur les beaux gars, mais même une miss-je-sais-tout peut s'intéressai aux beaux garçons!! Si, si je vous l'assure, d'ailleurs j'ai certaines amies qui devraient peut-être s'en rendre conte!

(4) Mes céréales préférées quand j'étais petite (maintenant je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais en manger tellement j'en ai avalées!)


	2. Explications

_Salut à tous! Merci pour tout vos rewiews! Maintenant,je vous poste mon 2e chapitre que j'ai fini d'écrire ce matin en revenant de mon petite voyage! Alors, il n'est pas aussi bien que l'autre à mon avis, mais c'est ce que j'ai pu faire avec ma se qu'il y a dans ma tête!_

_--_

_Le visage du garçon se décompose peu à peu et, QUOI!? Je viens de réaliser : elle a bien dit Drago?!..._

-MALEFOY!!

-Du calme Granger, si tu hurle plus fort, tu vas faire trembler la maison.

Non mais, c'est bien lui qui vient de me dire de me calmer?! Alors que j'apprends qu'il se fait passe pour un moldu gardant des jeunes. Pour qui se

prend-t'il?!

-Je ne crois pas, non, que je vais me calmer! D'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous, ici, chez des moldus, dans MA ville et comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas ton apparence? Tu as fabriqué du polynectar pour pouvoir t'infiltrer chez des moldus et leur causer des problèmes en leur jouant des sales tours et en ne te faisant pas repérer par le ministère! Avoue-le!

Marc-An… eee plutôt Malefoy me regarde avec son visage inexpressif et je ne peux pas savoir qu'est-ce qu'il est entrain de mijoter comme réponse. Puis il finit par me répondre d'un ton indifférent:

-Je vais t'expliquer, si sa peut te faire plaisir, mais je crois qu'on devrait aller au salon et laisser les enfants dans la salle-de-jeu juste à côté, parce que si tu continue comme sa je crois qu'ils vont cauchemarder tout le reste de leur vie juste à repenser à la face que tu nous fais en ce moment!

Je le regarde choquée, puis je me retourne vers Olivier qui s'est tout salit en mangeant et qui semble être sur le point de pleurer. Tout à coup je me sens coupable de ne pas m'être mieux occuper de lui depuis mon arrivée, trop obnubilée à me poser des questions sur le garçon qui est en fait Malefoy : MA-LE-FOY, celui qui déteste les moldus et qui me déteste par-dessus-tout et qui maintenant, s'arrange pour s'occuper d'une petite moldue! Im-pen-sa-ble!

Je finis par laver Olivier, le prendre dans mes bras et attendre que Malefoy bouge pour le suivre jusqu'à la salle-de-jeu où je dépose Olivier dans un parc miniature pour les tout-petits qui semble avoir été aménagé juste pour lui pour l'été qu'il passera. Julianne se dirige vers une maison de poupée en bois avec un toit recouvert d'étoiles dorées. La maison ressemble étrangement à celle que je possède : bah, oui je l'ai encore, j'en ai de trop bons souvenirs pour m'en défaire et de plus c'est mon grand-père qui me l'avait construite pour ma fête de cinq ans et l'avait peinturé dans divers ton de bleu, comme celle de la petite.

Bref, je retourne au salon suivie de Malefoy qui retrouve son air hautin qu'il m'accorde si souvent aussitôt que la porte qui mène à la salle où les enfants se trouvent se referme :

-Bon, tu m'expliques là?

Il me regarde d'un air las avant de poursuivre :

-Humpf,… puisqu'il le faut. Je me suis enfui de chez moi et

-Mais, pourqu…

-**ET,** cela est, pour des raisons personnelles qui ne te regardent aucunement. Ensuite, puisqu'il me fallait un endroit où loger, hors du monde sorcier pour éviter que mon père ne me retrouve facilement, j'ai accepté l'offre de cette madame qui m'a proposé de venir garder Julianne tout l'été. D'ailleurs, j'avais rencontré celle-ci au parc et j'avais joué avec elle. C'est pour sa qu'elle me connaissait et qu'elle a demandé à sa mère pour que se soit moi qui s'en occupe.

-D'accord, c'est bien beau tout sa, mais comment as-tu réussis à transformer ton apparence? Tu as pris l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre avec du polynectar, c'est bien sa?

-J'y venais, relaxe, t'as pas le feu au derrière, Granger. Et, non ce n'est pas avec du polynectar, j'ai simplement réussis à métamorphoser un peu les traits de mon visage, la couleur de mes cheveux et à me donner 1 pouce de plus, tout simplement.

Tout simplement, il a bien dit tout simplement?! Mais, il est cinglé ou bien, il dit sa pour se montrer meilleur qu'il l'est, parce que sérieusement, à moins d'être métarphomage il est très complexe de transformer son apparence un temps soit peu. Je le sais, j'ai essayé et je n'ai parvenu qu'à modifier que très légèrement la forme de mon nez et encore, j'ai eu un mal de chien à le retransformer comme avant. Néanmoins, il y a toujours une chose que je ne comprends pas :

-Oui, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as changé ton apparence, si ton père te retrouverait, il se rendrait tout de suite compte de l'arnaque.

-Ah, c'est drôle pourtant, toi, tu ne m'as pas reconnu?

Heurf, j'ai l'air stupide là, mais il n'est pas question que je lui dise que si je ne l'ai pas reconnu c'est parce que je ne me doutais aucunement que Malefoy pouvait être aussi beau. D'ailleurs, je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir penser qu'il avait un beau corps et des beaux yeux tout à l'heure! Surtout que, c'est à peu près les seules choses qu'il n'a pas changées sur lui. Et, merde! Il va vraiment falloir que je me tape sur la tête tout à l'heure pour avoir penser que _Malefoy_ était beau!

-Non, mais, moi je ne savais pas que tu t'étais enfui et puis, sa ne compte pas.

Il hausse les épaules :

-Bah, si tu le dis, non en réalité c'est pour que des sorcières comme toi ne se doutent pas de qui je suis, mais bon, je crois que c'est raté pour sa… Mais, je te jure si jamais tu dis à qui que se soit que je me cache ici, tu n'es pas mieux que morte.

-Et, pourquoi, moi, la pauvre _sang-de-bourbe_ que tu ne lâches pas depuis des années devrait de faire confiance et ne pas dévoiler que tu te cache chez de moldus, tu veux bien me le dire, Malefoy?

Il se rapproche peu à peu de moi avec un sourire féroce et un regard machiavélique et par réflexe, je recule, se qui n'est pas une très bonne idée en y repensant parce que je me retrouve rapidement entre une porte et Malefoy qui accote ses bras sur la porte de chaque côtés de ma taille. Il s'appui contre moi, se rapproche de mon oreille et murmure dans un souffle presque inaudible :

-Parce que, crois-moi, si tu dis à qui que se soit où je me trouve, il risque bien d'arriver un _accident _à une pauvre fille de moldu qu'on a retrouvée morte en bordure d'un bois cachée derrière un arbre et je ne crois pas que tu voudrais que tes _pauvres parents et tes si chers amis_ pleurent ton meurtre commis par une personne inconnue. C'est bien clair? Alors tu dis que tu ne diras rien maintenant?

Il a dit sa d'une traite, sans s'arrêter une seconde pour respirer. Je ferais mieux de lui promette, mais voyons! Qu'est-ce que je dis-là moi, je ne suis pas Gryffondor pour un rien, moi! Il n'est pas question que je cède aux menaces d'un petit serpantard qui, de toute façon, sans son père n'a surement même pas la bravoure de commettre un tel geste et puis je suis très bien capable de me défendre en duel contre lui. Je me débats légèrement pour me débarrasser de Malefoy, mais il s'appuie encore plus contre moi et ses bras forts me retiennent :

-C'est bon Malefoy, je vais te le dire…

Je tourne la poignée de porte et **BANG!**

--

Sa finit sec, je le sais, désolé. Mais, dites quand même se que vous en pensez!


End file.
